powerpuffgirlsdfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Of Cherri ~ Chan
Powerpuff Girls D ~ Cherri Momoko Chapter 1 I never asked to be put in a new school , full of kids I don't know , My mother thinks this would help me fit in , but I will never be like other 4th graders , beacause I have superpowers ~ Cherri My Name is Cherri Momoko , A 5th grade student of this school I'm now attending " MEGAVILLIE ELEMENTRY " , my mother said " You will definitely fit in perfectly here Cherri " , she thinks it so simple be a Transhuman girl , with the power of fire , she doesn't understand because she is normal , only 50% of my family is Transhuman , I couldn't be one of those humans in my family , what can fire do anyway , all it does is destroy , my dad saids " You'll get more powers as you go on " , Yeah right , I have been waiting awhile now and nothing has happening , in my old town there was always some action but now nothing is happening , the only thing happening are peope talking about these three girls named Blossom , Bubbles and Buttercup i'm always hearing people saying " They are really cool" or " There the best girls I know!" , All I know they are in the same school as me and the same grade , the rest is a mystery. Powerpuff Girls D - The New Girl in Town Chapter 1.2 Today is the first day of 5th grade and for the first time , I'm not really excited , I just want to get this over with already , I can feel the stares of many kids looking at me , the whispers of kids , I really don't give a damn what they do , when I finally go inside , I go find classroom "5-B" , due to my lack of direction , I accicendently bump into a girl with black hair and a green uniform , it was diffrent from everybody elses but mines was red , she yelled " You Dummy , watch were your go..., who the hell are you? , I say " I'm Cherri Momoko , transfer here after I finished the 4th grade" , she looked at me with a slide smirk on her face , " I'm Buttercup " , She just like me she is a tomboy , I can sense a strong power from her and two more sources too , they're are coming closer , two girls , one with blond hair , one with a big red bow , come walking through , they both say " Hurry up! , where going to be late! , a pause ended her sentences abruptly , the girl with the blond hair said " Hello I'm Bubbles , Buttercup's sister and this is my oolder sister , Blossom ' she said as she pointed at the girl with the red bow in her hair waving at me , I said " I'm Cherri Momoko ," Nice to meet you" , Blosson asked " When did you join Megavillie Elementry? " , she asked , I say " After I finished the 4th grade , My mom said Since I'm trans-...I mean not enjoying my old school , I should probaby have a fresh new start" , I cant tell anyboby that i have superpowers , even if there the powerpuff girls , I have to make this my personal information , Blosson said " That's nice of your mother , Are you in 5-B" , I nod my head , " Then come with us " Bubbles Dragged me from 3-A to 5-B , As I walk inside the classroom , Abrupt silence starts , I feel so much pressure , I go to my seat and just wait for the Teacher to come 'Period 5' I sat by myself at lunch , Blossom said it's alright to sit with her and her boyfriend , Dexter , but I think need to be by myself but these voices are annying me so much , so I better go to a quieter place , As I head outside , I see a girl with snowy white hair wearing an uniform just like ours , she walks overs to me and said " Your the one I'm Looking for " I can feel Strong power from her , A Power stronger than the girls , I try to run but she grabs my arm tight and said " Your not going anywhere Cherri " Powerpuff Girls D : Badass Bell? Chapter 1.3 The girl flips me backwards , The girls saids " I'm Bell , and i'm here to make your life a living hell " I blast her with Fire Blast , Bell is slammed againest the wall , she is bleeding on her right leg , he said " You are quiet the fighter Ms. Momoko but your not like me , you little piece of crap " , she kicks me and makes my mouth bleed and one of my teeth come out , she dashed towards me and I use a shield to protect me , but it will not last for long with her skills , I know there is a weakness to that girl , I just got to know , then a blast comes out of the walls of the school and all i see is a green dog , dancing saying " I'm to sexy for my skirt!" , Bell runs to the dog and said " Girly! , it's not safe here ' , Bingo , I dash to Bell and snatch the dog from her arms and say " Oh , How cute! , A doggy , I can just squeeze it to DEATH! , 'Gee.... wonder if I can , wait! , How about blast it!" , know this is not a dog , it hard and puls it's talks and it blasted the wall off , I hold a Fireball up to its head , " You got two opitions Bell , you either leave or watch your dog die, which is it going to be?" , Tears flowed down Bell's Face as she took her " Little Doggy" , she scream " '''TRY TO HURT GIRLY AGAIN , I WILL FREAKIN KILL YOU! ', Bell Flew away with Girly in her arms , I do feel so weak , I still have my tooth in my hand and a bloody mouth , I can barely see , I just want to go to sleep..... '''4 Hours Later.... Cherri...Cherri Wake Up.... I open my eyes and see the girls above me in my house , Blossom hugs me and said " What happened to you? , After lunch , we found past out on the floor!" , I have no choice now , I tell them everything and they just sit in shock , i know there the powerpuff girls and all that but I wanted this to my own personal information , after I finished the story , Buttercup said " Way to go Cherri!" , Blossom said " Bell out for you? , do you know why?" , I say " I have no idea" , Bubbles hugs me so tight that it hurts and said " I'm so glad your okay!! " , I go to my mirrior in my room and look at my self my mouth is no longer bloody and you can't even tell I lost a tooth , I asked " How did you find my house anyway?" , Blossom gave Buttercup a look and she smirk " I thought you were dead , so.....I looked through your stuff and found your adress in bookbag! , I wasn't going to say anything to that story..... Powerpuff Girls D : Cherri's Dream (Extra) "I will kill you , you worthless piece of garbage" , bell said , Blossom laided on the floor , with tears running down her face , " Your not going to do anything to anything to my sisters " , said blossom, trying to get up , Bell kicked her hard , so hard that blood ran down her face , she screamed in pain and bell flew away , probably going to find Bubbles and Buttercup , Cherri couldn't even move by how terrified she was , what Cherri saw scared her , seeing some kids falling to their death , some seriously injuried , Blossom crawl to Cherri , who trembled in fear , Cherri looked at her , Blossom said " Kick her ass , for me , please Cherri ...." , Blossom past out and Cherri flew after bell , bell turned and said " What the hell do. you want out of my life? " , Bell slapped Cherri in the face , Cherri just smirk , she kicked bell in the face so hard , bell was bleeding , coughing blood and Cherri flew by her , Bell's face flushed with anger , she raied her hand and said " No one makes a fool of me! " and blasted Cherri to the ground , Cherri saw blood under her body and a blood wound on her , she saw bell walking over to her and saying " Good-bye , Forever...... and everything went black , when Cherri wakes up , she sees her body , she trembles all over again , she feels a touch on her shoulder and said " It's time Child " , Cherri woke up with swear on her face , breathing heavy , she started to cry and said " Was that real?" , she said " Is this going to really happen?" , Cherri Trembled in fear after that..... Powerpuff Girls D : The Rosario Star The Next Day.... When I woke up this morning , I see somebody , I see.... my mom she said " This is a package sent from your grandmother , she said it is for her and Only for you , so read it to see what it is , when my mother leaves the room , I open the package to see a rosary star and a note and It saids : Dear Beloved Rosa , I have given you a rossary now so your powers will be sealed away , I know your mother probably thinks this is nonsense but you need it now , for when your older , you will become more beautiful , wiser and plus '''stronger' , this rossary wil help you control your powers , my beloved , so please use it wisely Love , Grandmother Maria , P.S , I almost forgot to tell you , to summon your powers , you must say : Rosario , Open My True Side, I can never tell my mother about this , she was the only sibling with no superpowers when she was growing up with grandma , out of 5 girls , she was the only one who never wore a rossary , so as I take out the rossary , I put it on , I see a flash of light glow from it , everything is turning white , what is going on? Powerpuff Girls D Chapter 2 : Inner Cherri Momoko As the White flashes , I see a girl with long raven back hair and ruby red eyes , take my hands and go inside the rossary , the white light dissapears and the rossary bright shine goes away and then I hear a voice , " so this is what I really look like huh? '' , I say " Who are you? " , The Rossay shines again " The Rossary ,I am your powerful side , I am Inner Cherri , which means if you say the words that grandmother gave '''us , '''I will awaken so now you are powerless " said Inner me , I look n the mirror , I look the same still , but I just had to ask "What can I do?" , Inner Me said " You stil have your martial arts ability and Sensing powersbut not your fire powers nor fying powers , now , let me rest for goodness sack! " , the Rossary stop shinng and rested and mom said " Cherri , aren't you going to school today?" , I almost forgot , I get my uniform and headed out the door and run to school School , M''usic Class , 8:45AM''' As the Music teacher spoke I daydreamed about the Rossary , What it held , who knew it created another me , suprising , I can't believe what this held , but my thoughts ended with a shout , '' Miss. Cherri Fleur Mom''oko!! " , I stand up and say " My Apologizes , Mr. Muzuko , Snickers and laughter comes from all over the class , Mr. Muzuko saids, " Since you are not paying attention in the musical nature , sing the following song below on the page ,''' whatever let's get this over with , (''Snowstorm by Mizore Shirayuki , Featured in Rosorio + Vampire Capu2) Lyrics: Walls of ice will surround my frozen heart Start to melt with the warmth of your desire Can this be love I feel for you now? Please don't tell me you can't take it Since the day our stars first alligned My whole worlds been frozen in time I love you so much I could die And I can't sleep at night There is a snowstorm, there is a snowstorm That's blowing throughout the walls of my heart There is a snowstorm, there is a snowstorm And it fills till the depths of my emotion Now I'm lost, I'm a prisioner of passion (Finished) When the song finished , Everyone claps for me and people whisper " She is a good singer ," Who knew Cherri could sings such a beautiful harmony " , I bow and sit back down , I blush because I really don't sing , its embarrasing for someone like me , Mr.Muzuko said " Miss. Momoko , What a beautiful voice you have , have you ever felt like joining the school musical of The Sleeping Beauty '', does this man know who I am , I Hate Singing , I say " No Thank You , I really hate singing " , The Teacher said "Y-You hate S-Singing!? , Buttercup said " You really should really had not said that he gets a little.... crazy" , Mr.Muzuko said " Singing is the Music of Voice , The Soul , THE SOUL!!!!! , its the beautiful melody..... '''29 minutes later.....' The Bell Rings ,and Mr. Mizuko is still blabbering on , " Music is Love , Passion and Soul